Te extraño, Freddie
by Nonon Bane
Summary: El tenía un motivo para llorar. Pero tu no lo sabes, ¿Como podrías saberlo? ¿Cómo podrías adivinar todo el dolor que sintió cuando perdió a su gemelo? Claro que no podrías saberlo. No podrías saber el dolor que sintió, cuando su reflejo, su copia, su gemelo, su hermano, una parte de su corazón, y alma, había muerto, como había sido brutalmente arrancada de su vida.


Te extraño, Freddie.

El tenía un motivo para llorar. Pero tú no lo sabes, ¿Como podrías saberlo?

Y vaya que lo tenía, ¿Alguna vez has sentido que te falta algo? Como si algo que siempre hubiera estado allí de pronto desapareciera, llevándose una parte de tu corazón. Y sin embargo no sabes que es, piensas, piensas, e intentas recordar hasta el cansancio que es, pero no lo sabes, no logras recordarlo, ha sido invisible para tus ojos todo el tiempo, pero de pronto sientes dolor, mucho dolor por perderlo.

Bueno, con el había una diferencia, el si sabía que había perdido.

Y mientras George Weasley caminaba por las calles del callejón Diagón, con la mirada baja, ojeras bajo los ojos –provocadas por no poder dormir en tres días seguidos- los brazos caídos a sus costados, y arrastrando los pies sin animo. Sus ojos, agrios, vacíos, tristes y sin vida miraban hacia el suelo, oía a su alrededor la risa de los niños, que corrían de tienda en tienda, felices, la guerra al fin había terminado.

¿No era ese un motivo para estar feliz? Lo era, ¿Pero que diferencia había? Terminada o no, una parte de el ya se había ido. Ya no podría volver, ni siquiera podía volver a mirarse en un espejo, sin derramar gruesas lágrimas. Llevaba cubiertas sus manos con vendas, debido a las múltiples heridas que tenia a causa de los muchos espejos rotos que había destrozado con sus puños.

No le gustaba lo que veía allí, en el espejo; sus propio reflejo era un constante recordatorio lo que había perdido, y jamás recuperaría.

A medida que avanzaba, con su andar lento y lleno de monotonía, noto como la gente se callaba a su alrededor, murmullos sobre el y su…

Finalmente llego, frente a el, el gran edificio de Sortilegios Weasley se encontraba, algo apagado, y desalojado.

Entro en el, arrastrando los pies. Con un amargo sabor en la boca, los ojos conteniendo algunas traicioneras lagrimas que querían brotar de ellos, y un profundo dolor en el pecho, avanzo por la estancia, observando cada detalle, cada rincón, cada parte.

Ese era su sueño, no solo de el, sino de ambos. Aun no podía pronunciar su nombre, ni siquiera pensar en el, puesto que se derrumbaba, no importaba donde estuviera, y lloraba desconsoladamente. Su madre a veces lo abrazaba si se encontraba allí, presenciando la triste escena, y juntos lloraban.

Si el estuviera allí, seguramente se reiría de el, le contaría un chiste, y le aria reír. El siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, aun en los momentos más oscuros o difíciles, ambos estaban juntos, siempre dispuestos a sonsacarle una sonrisa al otro.

Pero el ya no estaba allí para hacerlo sonreír. Es más, este dudaba incluso de que pudiera volver a sonreír. ¿Había motivos para ellos ¿Realmente los había?

De pronto los recuerdos vinieron a el.

_Ese día estaban en King Cross, y ambos atravesaron juntos la pared del Anden 9 ¾, sus padres los habían acompañado, junto con sus hermanos menores, y los despidieron con alegría, a pesar de que Ginny se mostraba molesta de aun no poder ir.. _

_En el tren ambos se hicieron rápidamente amigos de Lee Jordan, un muchacho bastante simpático que les ayudaría en un futuro a hacer bromas. _

_Ambos se habían sentado juntos, codo a codo, rieron durante el camino, jugando jugarretas a otros, a pesar de ser su primer año. Juntos habían terminado en Gryffindor, y estaban orgullosos de eso, como todos los Weasley. _

George no se sorprendió cuando sintió una calida lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla, continuando por su mentón, y perdiéndose dentro de su ropa. Ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación de ellas. Se dejo caer en el suelo, mientras otros recuerdos le siguieron bombardeando, cuando Harry les dio los mil galeones. La primera vez que hicieron una broma juntos, cuando quedaron en el equipo de Quiddith, e incluso la vez que abandonaron Hogwarts, armando un gran escándalo y revuelo, dándoles a todo un gran función, y una pequeña demostración de que lo venderían en la tienda de sus sueños.

Pero su favorito de todos ellos, fue en su cumpleaños numero 11.

_Era 1 de abril, la mañana era sumamente calida, una ligera brisa sacudía las ramas de los árboles, que se encontraban alrededor de la casa, ligeramente apartados. Ese día ambos se habían despertado temprano, querían llegar abajo y echar una ojeada a sus regalos. _

_En silencio se habían desplazado escaleras abajo, tapándose la boca para contener algunas risas tontas que les brotaban de vez en cuando. Ambos llegaron hasta la sala y se sorprendieron de inmediato, con la boca abierta, observaron que su familia se había despertado antes que ellos dos, y los estaba esperando._

_Su madre, con una calida y enorme sonrisa estaba junto a la mesa, en la cual se encontraba un enorme pastel, con dos iniciales grabadas F&G W. Su padre los estrecho en un enorme abrazo de inmediato, seguido por sus hermanos, los mayores solo les dieron un apretón, una "felicidades" o "feliz cumpleaños" y unas palmaditas en la espalda, Ron, se quedo parado, simplemente deseándoles feliz cumpleaños, pero ambos gemelos se lanzaron a el y la jalaron las mejillas, sin saltarlo una vez que le alborotaron el cabello. Su pequeña hermanita en cambio les dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a cada uno tímidamente. Y su madre, su madre los abrazo a ambos con mucho entusiasmo, besando sus mejillas mientras lloraba de felicidad, repitiendo Mis bebes ya no son niños. _

_El pastel estuvo delicioso, los regalos, a pesar de humildes, eran variados, cada uno de sus hermanos les había dado algo, su padre les regalo algo de dinero, y su madre, aparte del pastel, les había tejido unos suéteres, para el invierno. _

_En la noche, cuando ya todos dormían, ambos habían intercambiado los suéteres, y se encontraban en su habitación, sentada en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared, cerca de la ventana._

_-Feliz Cumpleaños Gred-ambos sonrieron socarronamente ante su broma._

_-Feliz Cumpleaños, Feorge- se habían abrazado después de eso, cuando se separaron, al escuchar a una lechuza posarse en su ventana, dejando caer una carta…_

Era un recuerdo feliz, un recuerdo muy, muy feliz. Estaba sentado en el suelo, intentando sin mucho éxito contener las lágrimas que bailaban sobre sus mejillas. Pero pronto un recuerdo le llego.

_Ambos estaban observando el cielo, el gran conjunto de hechizos, en forma de escudo se extendía ante ellos, algo nerviosos, codo a codo estaban parados, con las varitas en la mano._

_-¿Estas bien Freddie?-había preguntado el,_

_-Si-quizás esa, fue la última palabra que le había escuchado pronunciar. _

-Yo también-murmuro George, levantándose del suelo, y volviendo a la realidad-Yo también, Freddie-agrego para si mismo, limpiando su rostro con la manga de su chaqueta, y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, para abrir Sortilegios Weasley, de alguna manera tenia que continuar, por el, tenia que hacerlo.

Una última lagrima cayo por su mejilla izquierda, y la opresión en el pecho fue más fuerte que nunca, cuando los niños comenzaron a desfilar por la puerta, maravillados de las cosas que encontraban en la tienda.

Junto a la puerta, se podía leer una placa dorada y roja Descanse en paz, Fred Weasley

El tenía un motivo para llorar. Pero tú no lo sabes, ¿Como podrías saberlo? ¿Cómo podrías adivinar todo el dolor que sintió cuando perdió a su gemelo? Claro que no podrías saberlo. No podrías saber el dolor que sintió, cuando su reflejo, su copia, su gemelo, su hermano, una parte de su corazón, y alma, había muerto, como había sido brutalmente arrancada de su vida.

¿Cómo podrías saberlo?


End file.
